


In Which Seth Gets What's Coming to Him

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-29
Updated: 2005-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-"The Blaze of Glory."  I realize the ending probably feels rushed/abrupt and out of place, but I really wanted to stop after 15 minutes and I needed to fit the intended pairing in. Fifteen minutes does not a work of art produce. It does, however, produce some interesting ficlets.  For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/"></a><b>15minuteficlets</b>' Word #100, though I went a bit off.  Also, the title is probably misleading. I named it before I finished writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which Seth Gets What's Coming to Him

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"The Blaze of Glory." I realize the ending probably feels rushed/abrupt and out of place, but I really wanted to stop after 15 minutes and I needed to fit the intended pairing in. Fifteen minutes does not a work of art produce. It does, however, produce some interesting ficlets. For [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/)**15minuteficlets** ' Word #100, though I went a bit off. Also, the title is probably misleading. I named it before I finished writing.

Seth hadn’t exactly been the best friend lately, so he shouldn’t have been surprised when Ryan started brushing him off. He was surprised, however, to learn that Summer, Marissa and Ryan were all hanging out without him, especially since Summer was supposed to be his girlfriend. And since when were Marissa and Ryan back together, anyway? He knew he’d been pushing them, but he didn’t realize it had happened so fast.

When Seth went on about things returning to the way they were last year, he really _meant_ last year. Not the year before or anytime before that. Unfortunately, this new development felt very familiar, and not in a nice way. Seth was sure that if he didn’t watch out, his shoes would get pissed in.

After about a week of forcefully ignoring him (because that was the only way one could ignore Seth’s constant need to talk), Ryan grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him into a chair. “Seth. I don’t think you understand.”

“Understand what?”

Ryan made a frustrated noise. “Nothing gets to you, does it?”

Startled, Seth looked up. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that we haven’t had an actual conversation all week and you haven’t noticed my silence because to you, everything is like last year. Or should be. And I’m supposed to be quiet, because that’s the way things are. Marissa and I are supposed to date, and you and Summer are supposed to be together, and we’re all supposed to hang out and be this happy little family. Right?”

Seth shrugged. “What’s so wrong with that? I don’t see a problem.”

Now Ryan looked pissed. “Of course you don’t, Seth, because it’s always about _you_! What you want! Who cares what anyone else wants, if Seth Cohen wants things to be a certain way, that’s how they’ll be, no ifs, and, or buts! Did it ever occur to you that people don’t _like_ being manipulated? That maybe Marissa and Alex were happy? That I didn’t want her back? That by pushing us together you were alienating all of us, even your girlfriend?”

Seth swallowed and looked down at his feet. “Sorry,” he mumbled, but Ryan wasn’t done. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, Seth. How about thinking about what I want, for once? We’re supposed to be best friends, right?”

Before Seth knew what was happening, Ryan had pulled him up again and was leaning towards him. What was going on?

“Did it ever occur to you –” his nose and Ryan’s were practically touching, and if the nose graze with Summer was sexually charged, this one was a thousand times more so, no comparison – “that maybe what I wanted after Lindsay… was this?”

Startled at the feeling of Ryan’s lips suddenly on his, Seth pulled away immediately. Ryan’s cheeks were bright red and he was staring at the floor. “Sorry,” he muttered, turning to leave.

Seth thought for a moment about their practically nonexistent kiss. The sensation hadn’t been at all bad. Actually, it was pretty damn amazing, now that he thought about it. He ran after Ryan and kissed him back.


End file.
